


Sun Lights Up the Daytime

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria and Blaise take a clandestine trip to the South of France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Lights Up the Daytime

As the bottle was set down on the table beside her, Astoria barely turned her head to look at it. She wrinkled her nose and propped herself up on her elbows. "You were supposed to be here this morning."

"I had to go into the office." Blaise sat down on the adjacent lounger, stretching his long legs out. Lifting her sunglasses to perch them atop her head, Astoria gave his designer sandals an approving once-over.

"And you couldn't have let me know?"

He raised his eyebrows. "The hotel staff refused to confirm whether you were actually here or not. Which, I believe, was your request." Settled, Blaise reached for the bottle of champagne. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

She smiled. This was both the perfect opportunity to top up her tan with a little St Tropez sunshine and show off her latest bikinis. Half of them, anyway. With sunshine this warm and dazzling, she was doing everything she could to avoid tan lines. Considering the price of this hotel, at least any unwanted oglers were of an acceptable class. "I know. You, on the other hand, are still wearing far too much."

"I'm sure I can rectify that." He wiggled the cork from the bottle, smirking in satisfaction at the sound of the pop.

"Good. I hope you do. And quickly," Astoria told him. She grinned, taking a glass of champagne from him. "My favourite."

"I know." Blaise took a sip of his drink, then set the glass down delicately before unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off. Once it was folded neatly, he laid it across the back of the lounger to avoid wrinkles. "Any plans for this weekend?"

Astoria gave a soft hum of approval as she savoured her champagne. "Getting you even more naked?" she suggested lightly. "Although I do have to be back at home by Sunday afternoon. I've promised Draco that I'll go to dinner with him."

Blaise's disapproving look disappeared after a scant moment. "Of course." Leaning over, he stole a kiss. "I'll make sure you're home on time," Blaise murmured, pulling back a little to look at her closely. "Are you sure you don't want to sit in the shade? You're looking a little flushed."

A sly smile slid across her features. "Oh, no." She gave a slight wiggle, sitting up further to kiss him again. "I'm perfectly alright." Nothing made her feel sexier than the exquisite feel of the sun kissing her entire body.

Well, having the company of a man who wasn't using her as a beard was always a nice addition, too.

"If you're sure." Sipping his drink again, Blaise glanced at her. "I have something for you, by the way."

Astoria gave another wiggle, twisting onto her side to look at him with interest. "A present?" She grinned. "I like presents. Is it shiny?"

"Hmm. Moderately."

She pouted. "Only moderately? That's not good enough."

Blaise's lips twitched. "So you don't want it, then?"

Astoria waggled a finger at him. "I never said that." She licked her lips, pondering the possibilities. "Can I wear it?"

"Yes."

"Is it shoes?"

"No."

A pity. In Astoria's opinion, Blaise had excellent taste in shoes for a straight man.

"Lingerie?"

"Why would I buy you lingerie when my main goal this weekend is to get you undressed?"

Giggling softly, Astoria dropped her hand to her hip, fingers toying with the tie of her bikini bottoms there. "The thrill of unwrapping me?" she suggested.

"I suppose that has its merits. But, no. Not lingerie."

Astoria sat up straight, eyes wide with excitement. "Jewellery," she breathed, the grip on her champagne glass tightening a little. "It is, isn't?" She bounced a little. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Blaise let his gaze drop down to her breasts. He suspected that she wanted him to look, considering how she was jiggling around on her sun lounger. She enjoyed teasing him as much as she enjoyed jewellery. "Mmm. Just a little something I picked up on my travels."

"Can I see it now?"

"It's up in the room. I thought you were enjoying your sunbathing?"

She hummed again as she sipped her champagne. "I suppose," she said slowly, "that I could take a break if you're going to make it worth my while." Before Blaise could even think about protesting, Astoria had swigged the last of her drink and started to pull on a light floral kaftan which was practically see-through. Still, it was a little more modest than her skimpy bikini bottoms.

"Come on, then." Astoria grasped his hand with all the excitement of a child about to unwrap presents on Christmas morning. "I want to see this moderately shiny jewellery." She clucked impatiently as Blaise collected his shirt, whispering in his ear that she was going to get him and his pristine shirt thoroughly rumpled one of these days. He retorted that when clothes looked this good you had to respect them.

"They'd look much better on the floor." Astoria's fingers gave his arse a squeeze.

"I think not."

In their hotel room, Astoria opened the drapes wide, letting the early afternoon sunshine stream in. Closing her eyes, the warmth washed over her face. If it weren't for obligations at home, she would happily make the South of France her permanent residence.

"So," she said brightly, whirling around, "where's this present?" Astoria eyed his travelling bag with interest. Was it earrings, perhaps? Or maybe a necklace. He did so like her neck.

"Here." Blaise pressed a small box into her hands. "I hope the shininess is adequate." He raised his eyebrows. "I look forward to seeing you wear nothing but this."

Astoria opened the box, expression lighting up as she saw what was inside. Other people might have considered the large topaz ring gaudy, but for Astoria it was love at first sight. It usually was when it came to new jewellery. She squealed. "It's gorgeous."

"It has to be if it's for you." Blaise's hand cupped her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss.

She smiled smugly. "So you said you want to see me wearing just this?" she asked, plucking the ring from the box.

"Indeed." He took the ring from her with one hand, the other fingering the hem of her kaftan. "This would look much better on the floor," he teased.

"Well, obviously," Astoria said, lifting her delicate chin and not doubting such a fact for a second. After working so hard to maintain her figure, she wanted it to be appreciated. As Draco certainly wasn't going to be doing that, Blaise was more than adequate. She tugged the flimsy material up over her head, the skin she exposed already faintly glowing with a tan after a morning in the sun.

Blaise's hand slid over her bare hip, pulling her a little closer. Astoria heard his short intake of breath. "You're so hot," he murmured, lips brushing against her chin as he dipped his head. Blaise kissed her neck, tongue sliding over her pulse point.

"I know."

He lifted his hand, thumb flicking teasingly at a hardened nipple. "I mean, scorching. Like you have a fever."

Humming, she tipped her head back, elongating her neck. "I'm fine. Just like to be warm." Astoria let out a soft breath as Blaise caressed her breast. His fingers barely touched her, a whisper of a touch down her side before tugging deftly at the tie of her bikini. It slid easily from its knot, the material hanging loosely for a moment before he undid the other side.

"Much better."

"I knew you liked unwrapping me."

"Like I said..." Blaise kissed her shoulder. "It has its merits." He took a step forwards; Astoria craned her neck up to look at his face before giving in and taking a step backwards, her back pressed against the window. She shivered.

Blaise held the ring up in front of her face. Astoria went cross-eyed for a moment before she smiled, utterly enamoured by the new jewel. They needed to do this more often if he was going give her such exquisite gifts. The topaz was almost shaped as nicely as the man giving it to her.

Wordlessly, he touched the stone to the tip of her nose; she narrowed her eyes at him. With a careful, feather-light touch, Blaise drew the ring south and Astoria kissed it as it passed over her lips. She tilted her head back against the window, feeling the slow drag of the gem down her throat.

"Are you teasing me?"

"What do you think?"

Blaise leant his forehead against her, savouring the light coconut scent of her tanning lotion. He traced the ring over her collarbone, pressing his lips to hers in a quietly demanding kiss. One hand pressed against the window, the sun hot on her back, Astoria reached up to cup the back of his head. With the sun beating down on the glass all day, it was more than a little hot to the touch and sending warmth to other parts of her body.

For a moment, Blaise let the ring hang from an extended nipple before Astoria giggled softly and it fell into his waiting hand.

"Give it to me."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're going to say please."

Astoria lifted her chin. "I never say please."

Making a disapproving noise, Blaise lifted her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger; she sighed dreamily. "Pity," Blaise whispered, lips brushing her earlobe. "It's amazing what you can get when you say please."

She grinned. Trailing her fingers down his chest, Astoria licked her lips. "Well, I do enjoy trying new things." Her thumbnail dragged over his flat nipple. "Alright. Please."

Blaise kissed the side of her mouth, only serving to make Astoria feel even hotter than before. If he didn't get naked soon, she was going to have to rip the rest of his clothes off and she never  _ripped_  anything. "Please what?" he asked.

"Give it to me," she repeated, fingers unbuckling his belt. "However you want. Any way you want. Just do something." She looked up at him, her grey eyes dark with arousal. "Please," she added softly. "So hot for you." She unfastened his trousers, resisting the urge to shove them down. "Don't you want me?"

He chuckled, stepping back at little and admiring the view. Astoria seemed to be all but clinging to the window, face flushed and looking wonderfully debauched already. The back of her ring clinked against the glass as she strummed her fingers, giving him her most petulant look. "Don't just stand there!" she complained, legs parting. "I'm not here just to be looked at."

"Indeed." Blaise watched as her slim hand slid across her stomach, travelling lower. "Though I daresay it would be quite satisfying to just watch you for a while."

"Would it?" Astoria's breath hitched as her fingers crept between her thighs, nimbly stroking over her clit. Her back arched against the window and she let out a low moan. If he was just going to stare, she was going to have to get herself off. She closed her eyes, eyelashes fluttering as she touched herself, and pressed herself more firmly against the hot glass.

Making the most unintelligible noise he'd made all day, Blaise stepped forward again in a fluid movement. His fingers closed firmly around her wrist, his other hand shoving at his loosened trousers until they bunched around his thighs. "Perhaps not." Astoria grinned for just the briefest of moments before she kissed him, her free arm looping around his shoulders and unashamedly curling her leg up around his hip.

With just a slight adjustment, Blaise's hand grasping her thigh, he was inside her. "Oh, thank fuck," Astoria breathed. She gave a delighted laugh, holding Blaise tightly as his thrusts made even the solid window frame rattle.

Her skin seemed to smoulder against his and Blaise grunted softly. Every molten touch of her fingers was driving him mad. Closing his eyes against the bright afternoon sunlight, Blaise tried to focus on her and every breathy, needy noise that tumbled from her throat. These trips were few and far between so they had to be savoured. His teeth nipped lightly at her shoulder and Astoria gasped.

One hand reached back, her fingers scrabbling at the window and trying to find purchase. With a low groan, she pounded her palm against the pane, hips bucking against him as the coiling tension inside her broke. She sighed deeply, feeling Blaise's fingers dig into her as he reached his completion a few moments later.

Astoria held him close, chest firmly pressed to his and her eyes half closed. She lifted her hand, a smile creeping onto her face as she looked at the beautiful new jewel.

Shiny presents like this were always appreciated, but the company was even more enjoyable.


End file.
